


Thank Me Later

by ojoushi



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojoushi/pseuds/ojoushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lassiter watched Shawn again as his drinking partner put the rim of the glass to his pursed lips. He wanted more than anything to kiss those moist, shimmering lips flavored with a hint of pineapple and alcohol. He was convinced it tasted better than the vodka. He then admired Shawn's fit, slender body. He would give anything to touch and feel, kiss and lick those…" Top!Lassiter. Fluff/Smut, Lemon. Explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> I am not very well versed in English, my first language is Japanese. if you notice a major mistake please feel free to point it out. I don't want such a small matter to ruin the enjoyment out of the story.

At the Santa Barbara police station, Shawn Spencer had arrived to retrieve his motorcycle from the pound. He blamed his old man for the incident.

"I know he used some kind of voodoo magic to get rid of my Bikey!" Shawn pouted.

As he walked into the building, he quickly looked around for anyone he knew to help him retrieve his vehicle and noticed Lassiter talking on the phone across the room, sitting as his desk. Shawn thought about asking him to retrieve his precious motorcycle, but decided to dismiss the idea. Shawn looked at Lassiter once more. He was admiring Lassiter's perfect, square jaw and those big, jewel-blue eyes. Anything to occupy his thoughts of the impounded vehicle. The older detective looked as if he had gotten into a heated argument on the phone, fidgeting with an old ring that was blatantly placed on the desk. ' _Maybe an argument about his relationship._ ' Shawn thought. He made a mental note to tease Lassiter of his oh-so-sensitive relationship problems the next time he had a big "psychic" moment whenever their next case may be. He stared into Lassiter's eyes when their gaze met. Quickly, Shawn averted his eyes with a blush.

' _Not that his relationship was such a big deal_...' Shawn thought. He knew he was lying to himself. Lassiter may be a self-centered jerk and had more pride in his work than he should, Shawn couldn't resist the odd butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling he got interacting with the older detective. He developed feelings that made him feel insecure at times, to the point Shawn would drag his best friend Gus along for some midnight pineapple ice cream snack to wallow in his self-pity. Shawn wanted to confess to Lassiter of his affection towards the older man but kept them to himself instead because of his fear of rejection. Instead, he would carefully confide in his best friend playing out a scenario that he had a thing for some chick he met in a coffee shop and was pseudo serious about her. He wondered if the detective was homophobic. It was a frivolous thing to think about and it was out of character for Shawn Spencer, the amazing psychic, to be moping about intimate relationships especially with another man. A strong, familiar voice acknowledging him snapped him back into reality.

"Shawn!"

He jolted. "...McNab!" Shawn turned around and smiled.

"Seems like I've scared you, sorry. How are you doing today?" McNab smiled, oblivious to Shawn's blushing face. Averting his gaze to check his peripherals, Shawn hoped Lassiter didn't hear the commotion. He hated to bother an already vexed detective.

"Good! Just the usual. How about you? How's that cat?" He referred back to the cat McNab ended up with during the time he played psychic using a cat to catch the killer.

"Wonderful! That cat snuggles with me when I fall asleep on the sofa." McNab sighed in a positive kind of way. "...Oh right I just remembered that I wanted to return your bike." Shuffling through the pile of papers he held in his hands.

Shawn held back his sudden glee with a stern cough. "What? Do you have authorization to do that?"

"Oh no, although I would've done anything to help you. I wouldn't be able to return your bike personally. No, Detective Lassiter requested the order."

Shawn stood there dumbstruck. Of all the people that would return his bike, it was Lassiter. "What? Why would he do that?"

"Beats me. But that's nice of him! I don't think I've seen him so nice before, even towards women. You know with his long history of...maybe I should stop talking now." McNab smiled awkwardly, looking past Shawn's shoulders. "You stay here, I'll go get your bike." McNab turned and left Shawn in thought.

Why would Lassiter, of all people, help him? Shawn felt somewhat conflicted in his feelings. He decided to follow McNab to retrieve his transportation. He turned around quickly hoping to catch up to the officer, only to bump into something firm.

"Ouch!" Shawn stroked his reddening nose for comfort.

"Spencer." Grunted a familiar voice. It was Lassiter, his face expressing a small hint of agitation in that usual, everyday frown.

"...Whoa! I mean...Hey-o, Lassie-o!" Shawn looked up in panic. He had to escape, fast. "...Hey, guess what! I'm going to get Bikey back! McNab is just down at the ol' bike yard fetching it for me. I was just about to leave to meet with him." Shawn grinned, admitting that he sounded silly.

Lassiter looked at Shawn, his expression unchanged. "...Good."

For a moment, Shawn thought he saw some relief in the detective's eyes.

"Yeah...So, I'll see you later!"

"Whatever." Lassiter straightened his slightly wrinkled suit and started off down the hall, in the opposite direction.

"...Lassie!" Shawn called out, on the spur of the moment. "...Thanks for returning my motorcycle..." he flustered; it took all his courage to thank him. ' _He isn't exactly easy to thank._ ' thought Shawn.

"You can thank me _later_." Lassiter replied as he continued down the hall.

"...Later?" Shawn said quietly to himself, perplexed. He stumbled on his thoughts but dismissed it for the time being, the desire to retrieve his bike winning over.

 

* * *

 

 

That night in the psych office, Shawn sat in his office chair contemplating a visit to Lassiter's house. He was curious as to what the grumpy detective meant when he said to thank him later. ' _It probably didn't mean anything._ ' He thought as he over-analyzed the situation but he couldn't sleep on it. As the quiet, gentle night grew long, his phone rang.

"...Hello, psych detective agency, this is the one and only psychic detective, the amazing Shawn Spencer. How can I help you?" Shawn thought he could have added a bit more pizazz and made a mental note number two for the next time.

"I think you should drop the ' _amazing_ ' part, Spencer." Lassiter scoffed.

"L...Lassie!...How'd you get the office number? "Shawn flustered.

"You put yourself in the phonebooks, and there aren't many 'psychic agencies' to call." He could hear the fatigue in Lassiter's voice.

"Right...So whaddya need, Lassie pants?" Shawn tried to keep his voice calm but he was too nervous. He looked at the clock. Eleven in the evening; why would Lassiter call him now?

"I told you to thank me later, didn't I? Bring me drinks to my house. A scotch maybe, I don't know. Just come over to my house and bring me a bottle or two." Lassiter replied, his voice unfazed.

"Oh...Uhm sure." Shawn heard the phone click and he proceeded to get ready. Now that he'd gotten his motorcycle back, he could be there in a jiffy yet he felt uneasy. Lassiter never invited him before, why would he do so now? The guy thought of him as a nuisance with his fake yet perfect sense of deduction and attention to detail. He decided he needed a nice walk in the night air to cool his head. It was one in the morning by the time he arrived at Lassiter's house. Shawn brought over two bottles: Scotch whiskey and pineapple vodka. He also brought a liter of lemon-lime soda as a mixer for his vodka. He decided he himself would have a drink to relax when he returned home. Arriving at the detective's home, Shawn took a deep breath and took a step onto the porch. He rang the doorbell once and not a second delay, the door flew open as if Lassiter had been standing by the door the entire time.

"A bit late, aren't you?" Lassiter raised an eyebrow.

Lassiter now wore a casual attire as opposed to his usual sexy formal business suit. A pair of loose grey cotton sweatpants and a fitted, navy-blue cotton jersey shirt. The mixture of grey and black hair tussled informally at a comfortable standard. For the first time, Shawn saw his body frame clearly. It showcased his age, yet he was fit. Shawn admired the toned arm muscles Lassiter had. He would give anything to caress Lassiter's pecs. Shawn mentally kicked himself back into reality.

"Sorry! I wasn't sure what kind of drink to get for you..." Shawn fidgeted, avoiding Lassiter's gaze.

"Where'd you park your motorcycle?" Lassiter surveyed the area.

"I wanted to take a walk, its nice out. Plus, I might get pulled over for possession of alcohol while driving. Bikey might get taken away from me again!" Shawn laughed nervously. 'Lame excuse, never using that one again.' thought Shawn.

"Good point." Lassiter stood still in the doorway.

"So...I got you a bottle of scotch whiskey, that's okay right?" Shawn took the bottle out and handed it to Lassiter.

"Yeah, whatever."

For a moment their fingers touched and Shawn shivered from the sudden sensation. Lassiter's fingertips were warm to the touch.

"Well if you don't need anything else-"

"What's the other bottle?" Lassiter gestured with his head, cutting him off.

"This? This one's mine. I figured I'd get a bottle myself. It's just pineapple vodka." Shawn couldn't help but smile. His favorite fruit really was a pineapple.

"Pineapple?"

"Yeah..." Shawn cleared his throat. Awkward silence followed suit.

"Interesting. I want to try it."

Shawn’s eyes grew wide, "Really? I don't think it's strong enough for tonight though..."

"It's fine, I told you to bring a bottle or two. You must be cold." Lassiter subtly motioned Shawn inside.

"I don't wanna bother you Lassie, I know it's late." Shawn hesitated. This whole day had been odd from the start.

"I ask you to bring two bottles of alcohol, and I motion you to come inside that's usually an invitation to have couple drinks with me." Lassiter sighed.

"Oh...right. Thanks." Shawn timidly walked in, kicking off his shoes at the entrance. He felt out of character as he wasn't the usual obnoxious, cheeky self. Then again, Lassiter didn't seem himself either, inviting him over and playing nice. he felt a little awkward.

He followed the detective down the well-lit hallway and into an open kitchen, placing himself behind an island that stood between the two. Shawn leaned against a counter behind him while Lassiter grabbed two glasses from the kitchen cabinet and poured the vodka over the ice cubes that he put in the glass. "I don't have shot glasses or anything." then he looked at the mixer in the bag that was placed on the island. “Did you want this in there?”

“Twenty-five to seventy-five, would you kindly.” Shawn chuckled as he watched Lassiter clumsily mix the drinks.

“I don’t really mix these fruity drinks.” Lassiter handed the glass to Shawn.

"It's alright." He laughed and held the cup with two hands. It wasn't that the drink was warming him up; he was more nervous about the fact he was with Lassiter having drinks together. “Thanks.” He felt the need to keep the cup stable to keep himself from dropping it and shattering it into a million pieces. Shawn looked down at the glass and took a tiny sip, smiling. The liquid warmed the back of his throat and he felt warmth on his cheeks. The taste of cool pineapple made the feeling pleasant. He started to play with the rim of the glass from where he took a sip, slowly following the circular shape around a couple times.

"Is it good?" He looked up and saw that Lassiter hadn't touched his scotch whiskey. His arms were crossed, leaning back onto the counter on the opposite side. In fact, Lassiter had been watching Shawn.

"You _know_ I love the taste of pineapple. All the tropical, acid-y yet sweet goodness. It's _really_ good thanks for asking." Shawn grinned.

"Hm."

Shawn felt self-conscious when he noticed a hint of amusement in Lassiter's face. The detective reached for Shawn’s glass and sipped when he was given the chance. He found the flavor strangely pleasant. It adamantly reminded him of Shawn. All of the younger man’s random pineapple cravings he gets at the police station. From the smoothie to pizza, Shawn never failed to share his joy of the fruit with everyone. Lassiter gave up a small smirk. This morning's incident on the phone hadn't helped his stress level and he wanted Shawn's company for the longest time. It was comfortable having Shawn next to him, sipping drinks together. They rarely sat down together, mostly because of Lassiter’s own pride always taking precedence over what he really wanted to do with the younger latter. He caught Shawn gazing into his eyes this morning with his gorgeous hazel eyes and it wasn't the first time either. Keeping track, however creepy it may seem to the unsuspecting audience, he caught Shawn staring at his face about twenty-three times exactly. It didn’t include this morning. He paid careful attention to Shawn ever since he playfully sat on the older man’s lap during the same week he met the so called “psychic”. He hated to admit it was pleasant having a perfectly toned bottom on his lap, especially a young one, on top of his...sensitive areas. He still remembers the slight thrill and shock of the momentary contact they shared before he roughly pushed off the oblivious Shawn Spencer.

Lassiter watched Shawn again as his drinking partner put the rim of the glass to his pursed lips. He wanted more than anything to kiss those moist, shimmering lips flavored with a hint of pineapple and alcohol. He was convinced it tasted better than the vodka. He then admired Shawn's fit, slender body. He would give anything to touch and feel, kiss and lick those…

"Uh...So was this all you needed?"

Lassiter snapped back into reality. "What?" He realized Shawn held an empty glass.

"For the motorcycle...You told me to thank you later." Shawn scratched his head, letting the alcohol make the casual conversation. "I was confused when McNab told me you got my motorcycle out from the pound."

"Oh. I wasn’t busy with any reports and I thought it was out of place that your bike got taken because of..what was it..outdated safety sticker? If I recall, you kept your transport in top notch shape, more so than your office." Lassiter snickered as he continued sipping the drink nonchalantly. He stood closer behind the island to cover his half erection, trying hard to keep himself composed.

"I swear it was my old man! He never liked the idea of me owning the motorcycle. He casted some of his voodoo police magic on it. Poor bikey, he’s innocent I tell you." Shawn protested.

"’Bikey’? Right. I also find it odd you would name your vehicle like it’s your pet."

"Well of course! He's my baby!" Shawn flustered. Yes, it was rather childish of him to name a motorcycle 'Bikey' but it was in his nature to do anything silly. Lassiter knew this in the back of his mind and he found it adorable.  

"Whatever. Here." Lassiter poured the whiskey into Shawn's glass.

"I...think one glass of my preferred drink is enough for me." Shawn hesitated handing the full glass to Lassiter.

"You're thanking me, remember? Drink up."

"I don't..."

"Can't you drink anything stronger than vodka?" Lassiter scoffed.

"Of course I can!" Shawn huffed, giving into the pressure. He guzzled half the drink in one go to prove a point. He began to feel pleasantly dizzy.

"Hey! I didn't mean 'drink in one gulp'." Lassiter furrowed his brows.

"I...think I need to sit now." Shawn slowly made his way over to the sofa with his drink. He tried to recover from the sudden transition of drinking a glass of mixed drink into drinking a glass of hard liquor. The amount Lassiter poured into the glass didn't help either. He could feel the heat of the alcohol rising from the pit of his stomach to his face. As he settled down onto the soft comfort of the clean sofa he took another, this time slow, sip of his drink. On the table he noticed a partially opened fancy pink box. Behind the clear window part of the packaging, he saw individually wrapped, pineapple-shaped candies.

"Wow, these are cool! Can I have some?" Without waiting for a reply, Shawn took two, unwrapping them and popping them in his mouth. They tasted of pineapple goodness with a bit of a tickling sensation.

Lassiter walked swiftly into the living room. "Hang on…!" Lassiter protested.

"Where'd you get these?"

"A souvenir from Hawaii. A friend got them but..."

"Oh, it's really sweet. It feels a bit tingly inside my mouth." Shawn felt a bit strange. ' _It's probably the alcohol_.' he thought.

"How many did you eat?

"Only a couple, don't worry Lassie." Shawn emptied the last bit of his drink, bit the remainder of unmelted candy in his mouth and stood up, feeling perkier than before. "You've got a whole stack." Shawn patted Lassiter's shoulder, and then made his way down the hall. He felt rather strange, panting lightly as his crotch radiated heat. His face grew pink, and reflected, ‘I may have underestimated the power of scotch whiskey in one sitting.’

"You don't look well Spencer. Why don't you take a rest?" Lassiter's voice had a hint of panic.

"I should be on my way home. It's getting late." Shawn was just about to open the door when he felt dizzy again. This time, the feeling intensified. Despite everything, Shawn just wanted to get out of here before he did something he would regret. "...Thanks for inviting me over. We should do this more often." Shawn turned to face Lassiter. His knees trembled and grew weak and he would've fallen to the floor hard if it wasn't for Lassiter who steadied him. His touch only added to the sensations and he slowly began to get aroused. The places Lassiter held with his large hands grew hot and his heart raced.

"Ah..." Shawn sharply gasped. "Thanks, Lassie."

Lassiter could only stare at the now flushed Shawn. Shawn panted into Lassiter's chest; he was closer to Lassiter than he thought he was. Lassiter could smell Shawn's hair mixed with cologne and alcohol.

"Funny, I only had two glasses to drink..It’s getting really hot in here, this is the last time you talk me into drinking your alcohol." Shawn chuckled.

Lassiter sighed. "Sorry. I wanted to stop you before you ate those candies."

"Hm?" Shawn gazed into Lassiter's eyes, half-lidded.

"I wanted to explain that the candies were a gag gift. A friend got them from some weird sex shop and mailed them to me. When the package arrived with a note today, I meant to throw them out but didn't get around to it."

' _Oh_.' thought Shawn. He wasn't really paying much attention at this point but he clearly heard the word sex. He grew hotter and he could feel the erection tenting in his pants. All he wanted was to let it free and Lassiter holding him tightly didn't help.

"I...have t' go nyao..." Shawn slurred his words.

"Spencer, I don't really think you're in any shape to leave. You're going to get jumped."

"Oh, don't worry Lasshie; I left my wallet at home. I just broughth enough cash to buy two bottlesh, I’m s'all empty!"

"Not that kind of jumped." Lassiter sighed. He knew Shawn was aroused, and he wanted to take advantage of that. But, with genuine concern for Shawn he quickly brushed off that thought. "At least take a couple hours to rest, Spencer. Can you walk?"

Shawn's head was a scrambled egg. He couldn't think. He clutched Lassiter's shirt and it felt warm between his fingers. He shook his head slowly, his whole body sensitive and trembling.  Shawn heard Lassiter sigh once more. He then felt like he was being lifted up. Lassiter carried him bridal style and walked back towards the living room doing his best not to bump into any walls or furniture. Shawn snuggled into his chest. Lassiter scent comforted him.

"Let me go get some blankets." Lassiter turned and left Shawn on the sofa. Shawn clutched his own chest in heart aching pain. He grew hotter by the minute and he had no way of relieving himself. His emotions ran high and his insecurities added to the sting. He was with Lassiter, and he embarrassed himself in front of his long time crush. A moment later, Lassiter came back with a sheet of fleece blanket. He walked over to Shawn to cover the writhing, slender body. He was just about to leave when Shawn reached up to grab the back of Lassiter's shirt, stopping him. Lassiter turned around and saw that Shawn avoided eye contact, trembling in the blanket he clutched tightly. Shawn looked stunning with his flushed face and sensitive body, tempting enough to get a taste. 

"Please stay, I'm scared..." it was a foreign feeling to Shawn, his breathing grew rapid and his heart pounded out of his chest. He didn't know what he was feeling besides the growing arousal and he was afraid he'll fall ill.

"I'll be right back." Lassiter said softly as he gently pulled on his shirt to enter the kitchen and returned with two glasses. He was sipping a glass of whiskey while he handed a glass of water to Shawn. Shawn sat up and took a mouthful of water, hoping it would relieve some pain in his body. Lassiter plopped down next to Shawn as far as he could to give him some laying room. He just sipped his drink quietly. Shawn gazed at the older man, heart beating hard enough the whole world would be able to hear. Shawn took a minute to gather his scrambled thoughts and with all his courage and a strong intake of breath, he laid his head in Lassiter’s lap. He stiffened, but Shawn felt him relax the next minute.

"Sorry…" Shawn whispered.

Lassiter gently stroked his head. Shawn closed his eyes. What seemed comforting now, he knew the next morning would be awkward. He knew Lassiter would hate him for collapsing in his house, and staying over for the night. He felt stupid that he overstayed his welcome when they barely hung out outside of work, solving cases. He regretted every decision he made tonight, to stay and have a drink with his co-worker detective Carlton Lassiter.

"For what?" Lassiter stopped his hands. He could clearly make out the distraught side profile of Shawn.

"For imposing...” Shawn sniffled.

Shawn heard the soft ' _clink_ ' of the glass. Lassiter set the drink aside on the closer end table. Lassiter shifted a little.

"You can thank me again later." Lassiter chuckled as he resumed stroking Shawn's head, comforting as he could be.

Shawn thought about it for a moment. He felt the sensation intensifying yet again. He knew it wasn't going away and he knew that if he wanted to do what he longed for, it was now. The combination of alcohol and the aphrodisiac candies helped him act. In one motion, Shawn sat up slowly and swung his legs over Lassiter's lap. He tightly clutched onto the blankets over his shoulders and went for a kiss. Shawn closed his eyes. The contact relieved him slightly of the pang in his chest. He breathed out through his nose, sighing. He could feel Lassiter stiffen again and Shawn prepared himself to be pushed away by Lassiter in disgust. He felt Lassiter's hand on his shoulder. Then he felt the pair of hands move onto his back, pulling him closer to Lassiter and encouraging him to continue. Lassiter returned the kiss passionately, prying open Shawn's mouth with his tongue. Shawn moaned as Lassiter flicked his tongue inside his mouth. Shawn could taste the whiskey in Lassiter's mouth, but it wasn't unpleasant. Shawn moved his hands to Lassiter's chest, looking to steady himself as Lassiter forcefully brought him closer. Shawn could feel his erection against Lassiter's own erection. He longed for friction and began grinding against Lassiter's crotch.

"Ngh...Lassie..." Shawn managed to whisper between the kisses and moans.

Lassiter continued, his tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. It was wet and messy but it was passionately done. Shawn gasped for air, clawing at Lassiter's shoulders. Their teeth clicked and their tongues danced. Lassiter suckled on Shawn's lower lip that made a 'smack' noise. Shawn sounded adorable on top of him, nothing like he ever fantasized. Lassiter mentally compared him to a mewling kitten, hungrily wanting for more milk.

Curious of Shawn's reaction, Lassiter began shifting his hands as he caressed under Shawn's usual green-plaid collared shirt and began exploring his body. Lassiter's fingers found Shawn's hard nipples and teasingly rubbed it.

"Lassie...! Don't play with th-..." Shawn gasped. His protests were in vain as Lassiter continued to kiss him distractedly. Shawn moaned and Lassiter mused, wanting to hear more.

One of Lassiter's hands was placed on Shawn's ass, guiding his crotch to the detective’s own for that much needed contact. Shawn mewled and panted.

"It...It feels so good..." Shawn managed.

Lassiter unbuttoned Shawn's shirt, exposing Shawn's hard nipples to the cold air. Lassiter heard Shawn gasp when he began licking them. His tongue flicked against the nubs. He began slowly twirling his tongue around the nipples and sucked on them as Shawn clutched his shoulders. Lassiter moved his hands further down on his hips then to his thighs, caressing them sensually. Reflexes kicked in and Shawn's knees shot up immediately toward his chest. However, Lassiter managed to keep a firm grip on Shawn's thighs and held them down. Lassiter continued to move Shawn’s hips with his hands, their erections grinding against each other. The sofa softly creaked underneath them as the motion of their grinding intensified to strengthen the friction, the blanket that covered Shawn already on the floor.

"Oh god...Carlton..." Shawn's moans grew louder, and it was music to Lassiter. With Shawn clutching him tightly, he began tugging and undoing Shawn's denim pants while continuing his tongue foreplay on Shawn’s nipples. He wanted to hear more from his kitten, he stopped suckling on the nipples and whispered into Shawn’s ear.

"...Too cute." Lassiter chuckled.

He found Shawn's tip to be poking out just a bit from his briefs and with his free hand began stroking the slit with his index finger. He rubbed his thumb and index together with Shawn's fluids.

"...Just a tease and you're already like this." Lassiter licked his lips.

"Carlton..." Shawn bit his lower lip. The sensation was sudden.

Every touch Lassiter made burned his skin. The feeling of his breath and tongue against his lips and nipples were like fire. Lassiter prompted Shawn out of his garments and removed his pants completely. Still sitting over Lassiter’s lap, He pulled at Shawn's underwear and managed to bring it down halfway under all the hot mess and began stroking Shawn's erection slowly. Shawn trembled upon contact. The combination of Lassiter's cool hands and the cold, night air was exhilarating.

"...Lassie...Not just me..." Shawn tugged on Lassiter’s grey sweatpants.

"Shawn...You're so adorable..." Lassiter chuckled and slid his own pants down the best he could with Shawn lusting on top of him. Shawn removed his own briefs completely.

Lassiter's bulge popped out, fully erect. He took hold of both Shawn's and his own erection. He began pumping them together in sync with one hand. Shawn arched his back against Lassiter's arm that held him tight around his hips.

"Mm...Hahh..." Shawn clawed at Lassiter's shoulders.

When Lassiter knew Shawn was steady on top of him, he began playing with Shawn's nipples once more with his free hand, pinching and twisting. Shawn cupped Lassiter's face and kissed him messily. Shawn felt the skin against his erection and the wet sensation along the tips. Lassiter pumped them faster and focused his touches on their tips, occasionally squeezing them together.

"Lassie... I think I'm going to..." Shawn was close, and just as he felt he was going to come, Lassiter stopped. Shawn whimpered.

"Not yet." Lassiter growled. He dipped two fingers in the alcohol next to him, grabbing a small piece of ice and inserted them in Shawn's mouth. Shawn sucked and moaned as he slicked Lassiter's cool fingers with saliva tasting the whiskey again. Lassiter removed the fingers and instructed Shawn to lift his ass up. Lassiter reached under Shawn, prodding his hole with his now slick fingers. "We haven't even played with this yet." Lassiter chuckled.

"Pervert..." Shawn blushed.

"I'm the pervert? You look like you want it." He prodded Shawn's anus teasingly, inserting them just an inch.

"Ah!" Shawn gasped. "Not yet!" Shawn grabbed Lassiter's shoulders to steady himself.

"It's sucking my fingers in so fast." Lassiter smirked, admiring the view before him. Shawn looked stunning stark naked on top of him.

Shawn turned to look away. He tried to catch a glimpse of what Lassiter was giving him from behind, but he was too distracted with the light, sweet kisses Lassiter was placing on his cheeks. Shawn felt a sudden pang and he closed his teary eyes. Lassiter moved his fingers, in and out. He stretched Shawn's hole as swiftly as he could and it eventually earned sweet moans from his kitten. He kissed Shawn's tears that had escaped from his eyes. Shawn could hear soft squishing noises as the movements in his ass increased. Shawn heard perverted sounds being made, from both his mouth and his hole. Lassiter pushed his fingers in deeper, rubbing Shawn's rectum. It was hot and messy inside of Shawn and Lassiter enjoyed it. The younger man pushed his hips down to deepen the contact area of Lassiter’s prodding fingers.

"Ahh...!...Carlton...more!" Shawn begged through half-lidded eyes. He sloppily kissed Lassiter as he fondled his own erection, after feeling a tad bit neglected.

He wanted more than just two fingers. He wanted Lassiter's dick deep inside of him. Shawn knew his fingers wouldn't be enough.

"Lassie...please...more!" Shawn mewled and begged. Shawn stretched his ass cheeks, opening himself up for Lassiter. "Please Carlton, I want you inside..."

"Not yet." Lassiter breathed heavily while fingering the puckering hole. His self-control was at its limit but he knew Shawn wasn't ready.

Lassiter saw Shawn's erect penis, bobbing up and down in front of his face. He drooled at the opportunity. He rotated both of them so that Shawn had enough room to lay on his back onto the sofa. He grabbed Shawn's hard member with his free hand and pushed Shawn on his back. He lowered himself in front of his meal started to lick along the underside of the shaft, teasingly.

Shawn gasped over the sudden pleasure on his cock. "Ah! Oh my god...Lassie!" Shawn bit his lower lip as he moaned. He bent his knees up to his chest to give Lassiter room to stretch his hole while suckling on his erection.

Lassiter continued to finger Shawn as he engulfed Shawn from the tip. His hand moved up along the penis, bunching the foreskin around the tip to meet with his mouth. He could taste Shawn's fluids as he slid his tongue over the slit and he slowly slid down Shawn's shaft, slicking it with hot saliva. Shawn moaned as he jerked his hips upward, an indication for Lassiter to accelerate his movements. He sucked Shawn harder and timed it with his fingering. He bobbed his head down to the base and up to the tip, making a 'pop' as he let Shawn's penis go. His hand continued to pump the shaft as he focused his licks on the slit. He placed a light kiss on the tip. Shawn trembled, feeling the sensation of near climax yet again, grabbing hold of Lassiter's head, keeping the friction.

"Lassie...I'm..." Shawn clenched and his hole tightened around Lassiter's fingers.

However, Lassiter stopped and managed to pull free. He pulled his fingers out of Shawn, making a "squelch" sound when he did. Shawn whimpered at the loss.

"I'm at my limit" Lassiter licked his lips as he placed himself over Shawn's ass. He swiftly removed the remainder of his garments and he quickly spat in his palm and slicked his own erection to prepare himself.

Lassiter lifted Shawn's hips to the best angle of entry and pushed his thighs under Shawn. He kept Shawn's knees propped up onto his chest and started prodding Shawn's hole with his twitching erection. Lassiter bent over Shawn when he noticed the slight expression of pain from his partner when he began to enter.

"Relax, Shawn," he said gently in his ear, as he lightly kissed Shawn's lips. He pushed against Shawn's hole and slowly, it went in.

Shawn gasped and bit his lower lip, eyes half lidded. It felt painful and Lassiter helped by loosening him, but two fingers didn’t do justice to the girth of Lassiter’s penis. He clawed the couch and panted heavily once Lassiter was inside. Shawn blushed. Lassiter was inside of him. The thought made his heart flutter. Shawn teared up a little. Lassiter stopped his movements.

"Are you okay?" He inquired, gazing into the lustful hazel brown eyes .

Shawn closed his eyes and hugged Lassiter's face close to his chest. "...I love you Carlton...I’ve loved you for the longest time" he purred.

Lassiter's heart skipped a beat. He felt his erection twitch lightly and Shawn gasped. "Ah!? Lassie...you're-" Shawn moaned.

"I can't help it. You just did something cute again." Lassiter pushed his hips forward without warning and Shawn screamed in pleasure. "I love you too, Shawn Spencer. From the moment I saw you." grinning as he replied.

"W...wait, Lassie!" Shawn gasped and moaned. He felt Lassiter's hard cock against his rectum. As Lassiter thrusted into him, he could feel Lassiter's penis rubbing against Shawn's anal walls. The friction it created was satisfying. Shawn's moans became consistent in noise level and sounds. Shawn's heart fluttered. Lassiter liked him back, he loved him back.

Lassiter leaned forward to give Shawn wet kisses and licks; took hold of Shawn's neglected cock, giving it a light tug. With his free hand, he teasingly twirled Shawn's nipples.

"Lassie! Don't touch...all of th-...Ahh!" Shawn panted heavily. The sensations were overwhelmed him.

As Lassiter's rhythm began to increase, so did his force. He pounded into Shawn erratically and harder, and every thrust had different angles. Shawn could hear the slap against his ass and the loud squishes his hole made. His moans mostly consisted of "ah"s and "mm"s, until Shawn screamed Lassiter's name. His hands gripped above his head, onto the arm of the sofa. His body twitched and his eyes rolled back.

"Ah! Lassieee...there!" Shawn began to beg and scream his name. "More Lassie! Pound me harder...! Ooh! Mmm!" Shawn became more vocal and Lassiter knew he had hit the right spot. He did just as he was told to keep Shawn begging.

"You sound so lewd..." Lassiter grinned, turned on from the escaped moans his partner let out.

"Lassiter don't stop! Fuck...mh...please!" Shawn sucked air through his teeth, biting his lower lip.

Shawn wrapped his leg tight around Lassiter's hips to shorten the time it took for Lassiter to thrust in and began pushing his own hips to meet his thrusts. He was so close and he also knew Lassiter was nearing his climax. Lassiter pumped Shawn's erection faster and sloppier. His thumb played at the slits leaking with pre-cum. Lassiter's thrusts became erratic as he pounded into him. Sweat beads had formed all over his body and it dripped down along Lassiter's back. Shawn curled his toes and clawed at the couch cushion underneath him, his pre-cum dripping onto Lassiter's hand. Shawn panted heavily and more frequently. Shawn felt his release. Shawn arched his back and his eyes rolled, his mouth agape, gasping for air.

"Lassie! Fuck!" Shawn closed his eyes and screamed his name as he reached his climax, shooting into Lassiter's hand and his own abdomen. He bit his lower lip as he continued to spill his seed. He panted in exhaustion.

Lassiter grabbed the sofa arm above Shawn's head and pounded into him. He felt Shawn's hole tightening around his cock as Shawn came. He felt cum shooting on to his skin and heard Shawn screaming his name lewdly.

"...Shawn!" Lassiter grunted, kissing Shawn as he came deep inside; he felt his seed spurt deep inside Shawn's ass, twitching to fill Shawn to the brim. He heard his kitten moan one last time and then Lassiter collapsed onto Shawn, panting.

"...It's hot." Lassiter whispered.

"...It's...going to get cold..." Shawn said as he pulled the blanket from the floor over the two of them.

Lassiter pulled out of Shawn slowly, the cold air hitting his slick shaft. He felt his cum leaking from Shawn's hole. Lassiter gave Shawn another kiss and pulled him over so that he rested on top of Lassiter.

"...You want to move to the bed right now? The couch isn't exactly big."

"This is fine...It's so warm..." Shawn sighed and snuggled up against him. "I love you Lassie..." Shawn purred. He felt the weight on his shoulders drop immensely.

Lassiter hugged him closer, as close as he could. "Don't tempt me again." Both men snuggled together and rested their eyes for what seemed like hours.

"Lassie..." Shawn looked up into Lassiter's blue eyes. He reached for another pineapple-shaped candy that was left on the table. He left it wrapped placing it between his lips and smiled seductively. "Thanks for the candy..."

Lassiter looked at him, and he felt himself growing hard yet again. Shawn was cute when he was tempting. He made a mental note to do this more often in the future.

"...Round two? You are still thanking me. How about sucking me off? I'll give the kitten a nice reward for your troubles." Lassiter growled in Shawn's ear.

Shawn happily unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth. He also took another candy off the table for Lassiter to suck on. With the unmelted candy in Shawn's mouth, he lowered his face towards Lassiter's newly erect penis. He licked his lips and stared up at the detective. With a glint in his eye, Shawn started to lick the tip of the shaft delicately, like he was lapping up a bowl of milk. Lassiter was more than eager to fill his partner's indecent mouth with his erection. The two lovers continued making love throughout the rest of the night and most of the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Airway Static and Sacred Muse for beta. From FF.net  
> Ojoushi, AKA Sngkyu AKA blkstarr.


End file.
